Cruauté, amour, douleur, bonheur
by eric clutter
Summary: Yoichi a beau être un démon, il n'en est pas moins mélomane. C'est pour ça que dans ses moments de solitude, il lui arrive de chanter pour se détendre.  Chapitre 2 : songfic avec Sena en lien avec le premier chapitre.
1. Le chanteur malheureux

****Les personnages appartiennent à Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata. Le chanteur de cette chanson est Claude François. Mais elle est aussi dans la comédie musicale Belles Belles Belles et c'est Joy Esther qui interprète cette chanson. ****

**Message de l'auteur : Si jamais vous trouvez Hiruma OOC même un peu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. (merci d'avance ^^)**

_Le chanteur malheureux_

_Et je me demande si tu existes encore._

Sena Kobayakawa alias Eyeshield 21. Mon meilleur joueur et également la première recrue des Demons Devils Bats. Il était fait pour être running back, c'était en lui, je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu courir.

_Et je me demande si ton cœur est au nord._

Que faudrait-il pour te conquérir... quelle question complètement conne !

_Si tu fais l'amour le soir quand tu t'endors, et toutes ces choses._

As-tu déjà une personne que tu aimes ? Comme cette pimbêche de manager ou cette pétasse de Suzuna qui sont aussi bien roulés que des pelotes de laine.

_Mais pour moi, rien n'a changé, je t'ai gardé._

Peu importe si la situation reste la même entre nous deux, les choses sont déjà bien comme elles sont, je n'ai pas forcément besoin que nous soyons intimes.

_Et je me demande qui touche tes cheveux._

Je ne permettrais à personne de t'enlever de mon équipe, tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter, tu es à moi et à moi seul !

_Et je me demande si tu es près d'un feu._

Tu es en danger permanent avec moi, je pourrais te liquider n'importe quand si tu fléchis sous les entraînements. Heureusement que tu n'es pas ce genre de faiblard minable qui n'aurait rien à faire dans notre équipe.

_Si tu lui as dis les mots que tu m'as dis, et toutes ces choses._

Une déclaration ? Aucune chance que je sois aussi fleur bleue pour agir de la sorte. En revanche, si cela venait de toi, j'y réfléchirais, peut-être...

_Mais pendant que j'y pense, toi tu m'oublies._

Alors qu'en ce moment je suis en train de ressasser mon passé, mon présent et mon futur, vous êtes encore en plein entraînement. J'ai vraiment trouvé une équipe formidable même si je ne vous le dirais jamais, bande de nuls !

_Comme un chanteur malheureux, que l'on écoute plus._

Je ne suis qu'un mec cherchant uniquement à réaliser un rêve de jeunesse qu'un ami a fait naître en lui.

_Comme un chanteur malheureux, que les gens n'aiment plus._

Hiruma Yoichi, le démon. J'adore ce surnom, il me colle à la peau et me va comme un gant. Il fait également peur aux minus qui l'entendent et c'est pratique dans certaines circonstances.

_Même si tu n'es plus là, je chante encore pour toi._

Je chante une chanson sous l'obscurité de la pleine lune opaline dans le but de m'éclaircir les idées avant notre prochain match.

_Et je me demande si tu m'entendras._

Je n'avais pas franchement besoin de m'éprendre d'un de mes joueurs mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui et il m'intéresse tant.

_Et je me demande si l'on se reverra._

Chaque combat que nous menons, chaque jour, chaque instant que je passe en ta compagnie me sont précieux et je garde ça pour moi, c'est mon grand secret.

_Et je me demande si tu te souviendras._

Tu ne sauras probablement jamais les sentiments que j'ai ressentis quand je t'ai vu courir pour la première fois. C'était magique, tu filais comme une flèche que rien n'arrête.

_Si nous deviendrons simplement des amis, et toutes ces choses._

Resterons-nous tels que nous sommes... Un quaterback et un running back qui ne trouvent de complicité que lors des matchs et un peu, en dehors également. Notre équipe monte de plus en plus haut mais la route est encore longue avant d'atteindre le sommet.

_Mais tu as dû oublier qu'on s'est aimés._

Je veux qu'il ne regarde que moi, de telle sorte qu'il ne pense à rien d'autre de ce qui l'entoure. Il ne pensera qu'à moi, je serais le centre de son univers et de ses pensées.

_Comme un chanteur malheureux, que l'on écoute plus._

Au début nous étions trois, puis deux. Malgré le manque de joueurs, Kurita et moi n'avons jamais perdu espoir et aujourd'hui avec tout nos partenaires, nous deviendrons la plus puissante des équipes !

_Comme un chanteur malheureux, que les gens n'aiment plus._

Tout le monde, mes compagnons, mon équipe. Nous avons tous nos moments difficiles et ils sont nécessaires, on apprend plus d'une défaite que d'une victoire. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut perdre car les Demon Devil Bats arriveront à participer à la Christmas Bowl !

_Même si tu n'es plus là, je chante encore pour toi._

Je te surveille nuit et jour sous un œil aguerri. Lors de nos entraînements, de nos matchs ou même pendant que tu continues tes études et quand tu es chez toi. Tu n'a jamais eu aucun doute à ce sujet-là, je te suis comme ton ombre, stupide minus !

_Et je me demande si tu m'entendras._

On pourrait dire que cette chanson est un appel que je te dédie, Sena. Pourtant, j'espère sincèrement que tu ne m'entendras pas chanter, ça n'a aucun sens hein ?

_Comme un chanteur malheureux, que l'on écoute plus._

Dans le football américain, il n'y a rien de plus important que la victoire, c'est la seule chose qui importe !

_Comme un chanteur malheureux, que les gens n'aiment plus._

Eyeshield 21 est notre atout principal, avec ses jambes qui filent aussi vite que le vent. Il est précieux aussi bien pour l'avenir de notre équipe que pour moi.

_Même si tu n'es plus là, je chante encore pour toi._

Dans un futur proche... très très proche, quand mon rêve aura vu le jour, nous serons finalement devenus la meilleure de toutes les équipes de football américain. Toi et moi, et tout les autres membres, nous aurons réussis notre objectif.

_Et je me demande si tu m'entendras._

Comprendras-tu un jour ce que je pense réellement à ton sujet, stupide minus ? Je me le demande...

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Yoichi était resté le dos collé contre cette arbre devant le terrain d'entraînement de leur lycée. Kurita, Monta et les autres continuaient de s'entraîner avec acharnement. En les regardant, Hiruma sourit, ça c'était son équipe ! Et ensemble, ils participeront à la Christmas Bowl ! Il serait bien resté encore un moment pour les observer mais, il sentit quelque chose couler le long de son visage.

Des larmes... ? Il pleurait ? Hiruma Yoichi pleurait ?

« Merde. C'est à chaque fois la même chose, quand je chante alors que je suis d'humeur morose, je pleure toujours après. C'est tellement gênant, faut que je fiche le camp d'ici ! »

Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main et partit du terrain d'entraînement pour aller chez lui.

Le blond serait-il doté d'un côté sensible dont personne n'en aurait soupçonné l'existence pour pleurer après avoir chanté une chanson aussi triste ?

Ou alors était-ce plutôt la manifestation des sentiments que Yoichi éprouvait envers Sena ? Peut-être que le simple fait de penser que Eyeshield 21 ne puisse partager ce qu'il ressent pour lui avait suffit à faire couler les larmes sur son visage ?

Malheureusement, seul Hiruma connaissait la réponse à cette réponse.


	2. Comme d'habitude

**Les personnages appartiennent à Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata.** **Le chanteur original de cette chanson est Claude François. Mais elle est aussi dans la comédie musicale Belles Belles Belles et elle est interprétée par Liza Pastor, Aurélie Konaté et Joy Esther.**

**Je pensais mettre cette songfic dans une nouvelle fic mais on peut dire que c'est la suite de l'autre alors je l'ai mis dans un autre chapitre .^^**

_Comme d'habitude_

_Je me lève et je te bouscule, tu ne te réveilles pas, comme d'habitude._

Je dois me rendre au lycée pour suivre les cours ainsi que les entraînements au football américain. Il ne faut surtout pas négliger cela, c'est primordial en vue de nos futurs matchs !

_Sur toi, je remonte le drap, j'ai peur que tu aies froid, comme d'habitude._

Tout le monde dit que tu ne dors jamais et je pensais la même chose. Sauf que si, il t'arrive de dormir et quand ça arrive, c'est pour longtemps.

_Ma main caresse tes cheveux, presque malgré moi comme d'habitude._

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en sois arrivé là avec toi, je te regarde dormir dans mon lit, nu, tout comme moi.

_Mais toi tu me tournes le dos, comme d'habitude._

Tu es de nature évasive avec tes équipiers comme avec n'importe qui la plupart du temps, malgré tout, on fait avec et ça ne nous empêche de gagner.

_Alors je m'habille très vite, je sors de la chambre, comme d'habitude._

Une fois que je suis fin prêt, je me prépare à partir pour le lycée. Je n'y vais plus avec Mamori nee-chan, elle a finit par comprendre que je ne suis plus un gamin.

_Tout seul je bois mon café, je suis en retard, comme d'habitude._

Je bois mon jus de fruits et je sais déjà que je ne serais pas à l'heure en regardant l'horloge. Tant pis, je me presse et je sors de la maison.

_Sans bruit je quitte la maison, tout est gris dehors, comme d'habitude._

Quand je suis dehors, il pleut des cordes et les nuages sont aussi sombres que la nuit que j'ai passé avec toi.

_J'ai froid, je relève mon col, comme d'habitude._

Je m'habille chaudement pour passer outre ce mauvais temps et ce qui me tourmente l'esprit.

_Comme d'habitude, toute la journée, je vais jouer à faire semblant._

Que ce soit pendant les cours où nos entraînements, ce sera toujours la même chose, rien ne change.

_Comme d'habitude, je vais sourire._

J'affiche ma joie quotidienne sans montrer le moindre signe de ce qui me tracasse nuit et jour.

_Comme d'habitude, je vais même rire._

Avec mes amis, on s'amuse, on s'entend bien, c'est super et ainsi j'oublie tout mes soucis.

_Comme d'habitude, enfin je vais vivre._

Par rapport à mon début d'année, avant que je ne commence le football américain, je vois clairement les changements qui sont survenus dans ma vie. Je ne suis plus le larbin de service et ont me traitent correctement, comme un élève modèle même si c'est surtout du à ma célébrité en tant qu'Eyeshield 21.

_Comme d'habitude._

Je suis le running back des Devil Brats, Eyeshield 21, le meilleur joueur de l'équipe à ce que disent mes co-équipiers même si je n'en suis pas du tout convaincu.

_Et puis le jour s'en ira, moi je reviendrai, comme d'habitude._

On arrête notre entraînement lorsque la nuit tombe enfin quelquefois, on reste quand même encore un peu pour faire « des heures supplémentaires. »

_Toi, tu seras sortie, pas encore rentrée, comme d'habitude._

Tu nous regardes, tu ne dis jamais rien ou presque, il t'arrive de parler mais c'est plus souvent pour nous réprimander que pour autre chose. D'ailleurs, à part avec tes coups de pieds dans le dos, nous as-tu ne serait ce qu'une fois complimenté sur nos progrès ou nos victoires par des mots ?

_Tout seul j'irai me coucher, dans ce grand lit froid, comme d'habitude._

Quand je rentre chez moi, tu n'es plus là, bien sûr. Tu n'es présent que quand ça te chante ou quand tu veux coucher avec moi. Il n'y a pas de sentiments entre nous.

_Mes larmes, je les cacherai, comme d'habitude._

Je pleure en silence dans mon lit, repensant à toute cette douleur qui s'accumule en moi. Si nous pouvions avoir une relation normale, cela serait tellement merveilleux.

_Comme d'habitude, même la nuit, je vais jouer à faire semblant._

Je me dis toujours que le lendemain sera différent, que le fait que tu m'ignores la journée n'est qu'un rêve passager.

_Comme d'habitude, tu rentreras._

Yoichi Hiruma le démon, et également l'homme de mes pensées. Je me suis souvent demandé ce qu'il me trouvait sans jamais parvenir à une réponse.

_Comme d'habitude, je t'attendrai._

Alors que je suis sur le point de m'endormir, tu arrives dans ma chambre en pleine nuit, l'air de rien.

_Comme d'habitude, tu me souriras._

Tu m'offres un sourire que tu ne montres pas aux autres. Il n'est destiné qu'à moi seul et cela me réchauffe le cœur.

_Comme d'habitude._

Même quand tu n'es pas là, je ne cesse de penser à toi lorsque je dors.

_Comme d'habitude, tu te déshabilleras_.

Tu retires ta cravate, ta veste puis ton maillot et à la fin, il ne reste que ton boxer.

_Comme d'habitude, tu te coucheras._

Tu te glisses dans le lit avec moi, aucun de nous deux ne dit rien. Je me contente de rougir en voyant la proximité entre nos deux corps.

_Comme d'habitude, on s'embrassera._

Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit car tu viens de t'emparer de mes lèvres en caressant mes cheveux bruns au passage.

_Comme d'habitude._

Quand tu t'écartes de mes lèvres, tu me regardes différemment, pas comme lors des matchs ou de nos entraînements. C'est un vrai regard qu'adresse un amoureux à la personne qu'il aime. Seulement, ce regard est-il vraiment sincère ?

_Comme d'habitude, on fera semblant._

La cruauté est ta principale qualité et également ton plus grand défaut je suppose.

_Comme d'habitude, on fera l'amour._

Amour est un bien grand mot si on devait parler de nous deux. Tu ne fais que tirer un coup avec un type qui ne sait pas dire non.

_Comme d'habitude, on fera semblant._

J'ai beau me répéter sans arrêt qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'on parvienne à établir une véritable relation... Tu as cette expression emplie d'une telle douleur sur le visage... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu si triste ? Ne suis-je pas en ce moment dans tes bras ? Pourquoi sembles-tu si malheureux ?

_Comme d'habitude._

Le bonheur, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le fait d'avoir quelqu'un avec soit ? Même si c'est sans sentiments ? J'aimerais te comprendre, savoir ce que tu ressens vraiment au fond de toi. Je ne crois pas que tu sois aussi insensible que tu le laisses paraître... Yoichi !

« Ah ! »

Sena se réveilla soudainement. Il était chez lui, dans sa chambre, dans son lit, suant à grosses gouttes.

« Un rêve. Ce n'était pas réel... Yoich-non.. euh... »

Le brun resta un moment silencieux. Il faisait le même genre de rêve depuis déjà trois jours et à chaque fois, ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens. C'est que... il avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du voir non, c'est sûr. Hiruma en train de pleurer... chose quasi-impossible à imaginer par toutes les personnes l'ayant rencontré au moins une fois. Lorsqu'il l'avait surpris, Sena n'avait entendu qu'une partie de ses paroles :

« Comprendras-tu un jour ce que je pense réellement à ton sujet, stupide chibi ? Je me le demande... »

Voir son ami dans un tel état... et surtout en pensant à lui... il avait compris de suite le sens de ses paroles et cela l'avait profondément touché. Une tristesse si grande demeurait sur le visage du démon, heureusement que celui-ci ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait vu.

Il avait toujours été reconnaissant à Hiruma de lui avoir fait découvrir le football américain. Bon, cette joie ne fut pas immédiate mais en plus, pratiquer ce sport lui aura permis de mûrir comme le dirait Mamori. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur ne cessait de marteler sa poitrine lorsqu'il repensait au visage si triste qu'avait le démon. Serait-ce parce que...

« Yoichi, est-ce que je t'aimerais moi aussi ? »

Ce serait la réponse la plus simple, la plus évidente et pourtant, Sena ne parut nullement gêné d'en être arrivé à cette conclusion. Devrait-il se déclarer à lui ? En aurait-il seulement le courage ?… De toute façon, les circonstances n'étaient pas des plus favorables pour laisser place à ce genre de choses. Le match contre les Shinryuji était trop important et les prochains aussi car la victoire pour la Christmas Bowl n'était pas encore atteinte.

Après toutes ces émotions, Eyeshield 21 se rendormit en vue de l'entraînement qui suivrait le lendemain, comme d'habitude.


End file.
